principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Kusanagi
Athena Kusanagi is the head of the Fifth Company(Division) in the Gotei 13. She has no Vice Captain, since that Company has not been occupy by other shinigami and was vacant untill she got promoted to Captain, She has now been entrusted with the duties the Fifth Company brings. She works by herself. She was a memeber of the Onmitsukido's second branch "The Patrol Corps." Appearence Athana is a young woman with deep violet eyes and long eyelashes. She ties her long, hair back into a loose ponytail with some yellow cloth, but leaves the front in a fringe which reahes her eyebrows. She wears a purple kimono wich is tied with a red sash and also wears traditional sandals with tabi socks. As a child Athena's eyes were much larger and her hair was tied into a ponytail at the top of her head. She also wore pink instead of the purple she wears as an adult. Personality She is usually a laid-back, jovial fellow, Athena always shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. She uses idle conversations to distract her enemies when needed. Despite her carefree attitude, she always speaks politely, but sometimes can be real sarcastic. Athena likes to arrive late to a important scene, as she might be she rarely intervenes in situations, she mostly likes to stay on the sidelines. History Athena was from and once resided in, Zaraki, which was district #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. While residing in District #80, she was family-less and homeless, she was abandoned by her family as a newborn infant, against her mother's wishes who was later killed by her father who wanted nothing to do with her. She was later found a old man Danjou who found her and gave her; her name. At first Athena was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Danjou at all, until Danjou finally decided to make her behave, After that her attitude change, she had lost all of hier bad aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young girl. Danjou thought her the ways of living and how to defend herself, he tought her martial arts, and to scream for help which she was very successful. Sometime pass and soon after Danjou had passed away, she still carrying out her daily life of survival. From a young age, Athena developed the impression that her birth parents abandoned her in as a baby, leaving her for Danjou to discover. She later enrolled at the Shino academy and try to make a life of living as a shinigami, she would later be ask how does she feel about fighting and she called it "Pathetic." She later try to join the Stealth Force and succeeded and joining it's second branch, which she was very successful at, and she enjoy her time there and is full of memories. Before the attack on Soul Society she was schedule to become the Captain of the Fifth Company, when the attack had commence she was notify that it was an emergency and therefore and she would take responsibility and protect her squad. But for some reason she got their late when everything had calm down, she now has to appear before every Captain at the meeting that will be held down. Plot She is seen after the Invasion of the Soul Society is ended and she would later attend the captains meeting to get a perspective of why the attack happened and what the rest of the Gotei 13 will do next. Athena later sees Hinata rushing to the 6th division training grounds and decide to have a chat with her about her relationship with Kito Kurama and why seems to be rushing as Hinata never rushes since she takes her time to get from one destination to another. When they finish their conversation Athena goes to her troops to begin preparing them for their training exercises as Asura gave her orders to stay in Soul Society in case another attack arises. Athena would later see an explosion in a battle between Hinata and Geto Kame, she would discover that Hinata defeated him in battle. She and some of the other captains gather in a meeting discussing Hinata as a traitor and she has to be brought in dead or alive. After another captain's meeting about the war against soul society and the two worlds beginning to converge with each other, Athena spots Dieter and Choza begin attacked by an artificial shinigami and she saves them. Her partner K Orochi ends up killing him they then proceed to fight Anaku in which she cuts off his leg to keep him from running. Athena can K are then trapped in his zanpakuto's ability and as he was about to escape they released from his Zanpakuto's ability by Dieter's intervention knocking Anaku out. Anaku would then reveal his real plan and die. Athena tells Dieter to contact captain Kurama alerting him about the hollows attacking the Soul Society. Athena is later seen facing off against Venter who was preventing her from helping K Orochi. The fight was fairly even and then she get mad and activates her Bankai. Athena is able to hold her own against Venter and pushes Venter to use his Grand Ray Cero which damages Athena's arm. K Orochi would arrive keeping Venter from harming her further. Athena with K Orochi's help is able to activate her Breath Stealer technique to defeat Venter. Athena after being taken to squad 4 for healing is seen helping Ramaru in battling Noche and Nube. When Noche and Nube activate their combined form things take a turn for the worse as K Orochi is taken out of the fight and Athena was able to launch Noche Nube in a river giving K Orochi and Ramaru a chance to escape. Athena is then attacked by Noche Nube but is saved by Captain Kurama. Hinata would soon intervene and bind Athena with a Kido spell after stopping Athena's attack. Athena is upset with Hinata and raises her reitsu to its maximum breaking the Kido, she then attacks Hinata but Hinata blocks her attack with a defensive Kido spell. She later is seen battling Luna Casa and was able to defeat her before exhausting all of her enegy and forced to go get healed by a Squad 4 member. Athena would then go drinking with Buramu after the war was over and be present at the captain's meeting where Kito proposes an invasion plan before Ragna can be revived. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though she rarely engages in it, She is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Since she is right handed she prefers to hold her sword with her left hand, leaving the other hand carefree but most likely it will end on her lip. She is very adapt at blocking. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: She is most like to rely on hand to hand combat, not relying on her sword. She has said to only use her sword when she considers them worth of an opponent. She possesses considerable masterful skill using it as her prime of attacks. Her kicks and punches are lethal and wellbeing unpredictable. Her speed and reflexes are quick to take opponents out Keen Intellect: In addition to her remarkable combat prowess, Athena is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. With her calm and collected nature, she can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing her to easily deduce the basic idea of her opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Kido Practitioner: Athena's actual ability is unknown but she can cast Hakufuku on innocent people, preventing the enemy from perceiving their reiatsu. Shunpo Expert: She uses an impressive flash step to retreat. Great Spiritual power: Without putting much effort can easily incapacitate enemies, just by facing the direction they are coming from. Endurance Durability: Athena is strong enough to withstand multiple direct attacks, ans suffering slightly injuries. Enhanced Strength:Her kicks are strong enough to strike a opponent with enough force to have them sent flying with enough force to destroy several buildings in the surround area. Zanpakuto "Izanami": This Zanpakuto is one of a kind since it's the first air type in Soul Society. In its sealed form it resembles a wakazishi, the only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. 'Shikai: ''It's shikai phrase is '"'''Declare" In its shikai state it takes the form of a large chinese fan it can be use to block piercing sword attacks and the user can even create huge wind currents to appear as they are floating on air. :Shikai Special Ability: :Kamakaze Blades: Is a technique that allows the user to manipulate the air currents around a specific area and cuts the opponent at the users choosing. Kamakaze Storm: This ability allows the user to create a small tornado within the area anyone caught in it will be killed if they stay in it for more than two minutes. : Bankai: Karura The bankai changes the blade from a wakazishi into a giant metal fan with five birds as crests on the fan. The person's appearance also changes as the user has blue wings coming from their back which allows the user to fly unaided by they person's Spiritual Pressure. The user also has access to their shikai moves. Bankai Special Ability: Tornado Bombs: This attack allows the user to create twenty balls made of wind and when they are launched and make contact with the opponent then the opponent will be ripped to shreds. Fujin Wave: The air currents looks completely black. This ability uses the air currents within the area to destroy an opponent, the wind currents are said to be be as fast as 100 to 300 mph. Air Dragons: This technique manipulates the air currents in the shape of 7 dragons the dragons completely surround the target and if the enemy is caught in this attack their body parts are ripped in several different directions. Breath Stealer: Its the ultimate technique as it has the power to take the very air out of the target's body that gives they user life. Once the breath of the person is pulled out then they user of this technique can use the opponent's own breath to destroy the opponent's body. Relationships Hinata Tsuri : Even though they have little communication with each other Athena often acts like a mother figure to Hinata. Athena usually gives Hinata advice on how to treat her subordinates better. Hinata actually holds Athena in high regard as she is a female captain and inspires to be the same as her when she finally learns bankai. Athena was also the one who inspired Hinata to join the Female Shinigami Association Club. Trivia *Take evening walks while watching the sunset. *Likes working with other female shinigami while in battle. *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Athena named The Smile of the Sun but it was cancelled Quotes